1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a memory system, and more particularly to a reading device for a memory system which has an improved data sensing structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a memory system, to enhance working efficiency for memory reading and writing operations, prior arts adopt specification of page reading buffering to read data from a memory to effectively raise an average reading rate. In the specification of page reading buffering, a plurality of page buffers are required for a reading operation of one page. To make all of the gate buffers capable of randomly and rapidly reading data from a memory, one set of high speed sensing amplifiers is configured, and the number of high speed sensing amplifiers in the one set is equal to the number of page buffers. However, the configuration of the high speed sensing amplifiers induces a large current and big noise and even affects the operation speed of high speed sensing amplifiers. Moreover, with the increment of the size of one page, the number of page buffers has to be increased. Accordingly, the number of high speed sensing amplifiers is also increased. The large area occupied by the large number of high speed sensing amplifiers may cause increased power consumption.
Thus, it is desired to provide a memory system and a reading device thereof which can improve the drawback of prior arts.